


Bored

by nursehelena



Series: Red, Yellow, Green [9]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursehelena/pseuds/nursehelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much opportunity during tour, for Toki and Skwisgaar to get some time alone. As result, sometimes the band has to suffer them. </p><p>(Tumblr prompt for Anon: Dom!Skwis/sub!Toki smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

The tour bus was as hot and stuffy as ever, smelly and cramped to top it off. Toki was the only one thus far not to complain about the sizes of the bunk beds situated at its back. He was exhausted; the road skimming away beneath them should lull him to sleep, but it just didn’t work. The others tossed and turned as well. Skwisgaar seemed to be having the most trouble; did it have anything to do with how much he’d complained about unaccommodating bed length? 

Eventually, a sigh sounded from the opposite side of the narrow hallway. Skwisgaar’s curtain carefully opened. “Toki, ams you awake?” 

“Kinds of. Why?” 

Skwisgaar didn’t give up a reason until their eyes met in the dull light emanated by the lamp situated near Skwisgaar’s head. The curves of his face seemed all the more angular, his deviousness apparent in a smirk and contemplative gaze. His voice lowered to a whisper, after considering three different variations of snoring around them. “I’m boreds.” 

“What do you wants _me_ to does about that?” It was a fair question, really; Skwisgaar never seemed to run out of ideas as to how they might entertain one another. Toki just wasn’t sure about the setting. 

“Hm. . .” Skwisgaar studied Toki in the relative darkness. “Jacks off for me.” 

Toki had no real objection to it, nor was he inclined to disobey the hold Skwisgaar had over him. Still, his cheeks grew warm. “Here? But. . .the others guys. . .” 

“Who cares, dey ams asleep.” Skwisgaar rolled onto his side, head propped up. “Does it.” 

“We can’ts at least go somewhere more privates?” 

“Where is there somewheres more private on dis t’ing?” Skwisgaar postulated. “Quit stallings. Does it now.” 

Toki wasn’t even sure if he could get hard, due to paranoia that one or all of their bandmates might wake to this. The way Skwisgaar looked at him made up for it; his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth and the shadows about his eyes increased as Toki slipped out of his boxers as cautiously as possible after pushing his curtain fully open. Full-on breeze from the open windows toiling to filter out the heat made gooseflesh crawl over his torso. Mindlessly, Toki ran a hand over one of his nipples. The thought of Skwisgaar’s mouth attached to it, rolling it through his teeth on the precipice of uncomfortable pain, drew a sigh and fresh resolve to please. Toki wasn’t sure where to look, whether at the ceiling barely two feet away from his face or at Skwisgaar, so he resorted instead to closing his eyes. 

Not much luck came toward stroking himself to life, focused as he was on the cacophony of Murderface, Pickles, and Nathan’s various strains of nightly racket. Was he at least entertaining Skwisgaar? Peeking across the way in order to check dropped a ball of heat into Toki’s stomach; while Skwisgaar wasn’t nearly as explicit as himself right now, a presumed bulge in his underwear earned some petting as a heavy-lidded gaze drilled into him. Now Toki could empathize with his fascination. As soon as how much this turned Skwisgaar on clicked, not to mention triggered the deep-set need to please, Toki developed something substantial to stroke. 

“Odin, looks at you. . .” 

Growing more confident, Toki let his legs fall apart so that the light could better reach him. The other guys being there added a thrill, the deeper Toki steeped himself in this. He only wished that he was in some sort of position to touch Skwisgaar or be touched. Tour made that so difficult though, reducing them to sneaking blow jobs in whatever corner they could wriggle themselves into. While that tended to physical need, its mental counterpart went sorely neglected. Skwisgaar could exert some control over Toki by pushing his head down, or silently telling him with a wiggle of his eyebrow to follow, but power dynamics weren’t so feasible out on the road. While Toki was more curious about it when he and Skwisgaar started playing like that, it certainly added depth to their encounters. Something as minor as a wink could take on an entire new meaning, and Toki began to notice that a certain, dulcet tone made him more inclined to follow direction. When that surfaced in something like being taught new guitar lines, or simply in discussion over a restaurant menu, Skwisgaar rewrapped Toki around his little finger to absolutely no knowledge of anyone else in vicinity. 

“Am I doings okay?” he whispered when Skwisgaar hadn’t said anything to complement his burning gaze. 

“Ja, keeps going.” Skwisgaar rearranged how he laid, to make it easier to fish himself out. “Too bads dere am dis space betweens us. Wouldn’ts mind licking your cum off your abs.” 

“Shit,” Toki mumbled more to himself, eyelids fluttering. He loved it, when Skwisgaar treated even _that_ as a personal belonging. “Ja, too bads.” 

“Guess it ams up to you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Ugh, I can’ts wait untils we get home,” Skwisgaar spoke again once he made himself comfortable. “De forst t’ing I ams going to do ams tie you down and haves my way.” 

“Mhmm,” Toki groaned in approval. He took that so much for granted as well, definitely lacking without ability to be bodily claimed by intrusion. Memory of the last time they had, as well as the equally encouraging and dirty words Skwisgaar murmured in his ear, shifted Toki toward a feasible end. He stifled his mouth in the palm of his hand, squeezing his nostrils shut as well in order to ensure complete silence as spurts of cum landed on his stomach. 

“Remembers what I said,” Skwisgaar whispered when all the muscles in Toki’s body relaxed. 

“Alls of it?” 

“Mhm.” 

Now that Toki was free of pleasuring himself, he concentrated on Skwisgaar. He couldn’t exactly see how acutely his now-extinguished arousal mirrored across the way, but Skwisgaar’s hand quickened as Toki licked his fingers clean. “Doesn’ts taste as good as yours, though.” 

Even after a stilted grunt, Skwisgaar continued to watch Toki clean up the rest of his mess. “When we gets to Richmond, we needs to find a way to properly hooks up. I amn’ts against puttings up for a night in a motel, or somet’ing.” 

A disgruntled scoff came from below Toki. “Fuck, I’ll pay for it myself if I don’t have to listen to that again.” 

“Nathan!” Even though he couldn’t see him, Toki still pulled his blanket back over himself. His face burned hotter than the bus’ stale interior. 

“Get some sleep, you two. Quit dicking around. Uhh, literally.” 

“Well, I amn’ts apolgesacs.” Skwisgaar shrugged, casually tucking himself back into his underwear before closing his curtain. “You heards him, Toki. Let’s get some sleeps. Big day tomorrows.”


End file.
